Kiss Me Goodbye
by Cheshire Ches
Summary: Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melepas orang yang kau cintai? "Ikuti kata hatimu, kejar Lovina Vargas yang selama ini kau dambakan. Jangan sampai gagal atau aku akan membencimu selamanya, bloody tomato moron." Author newbie. Suck at summary. RnR, please? :


**Summary **: kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melepas orang yang kau cintai? "Ikuti kata hatimu, kejar Lovina Vargas yang selama ini kau dambakan. Jangan sampai gagal atau aku akan membencimu selamanya, bloody tomato moron."

**Disclaimer**__:__Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya dan Kiss Me Goodbye milik Angela Aki.

**Warning**__:__OOC, abal, telenovela-like, typo (beritahu saya kalau ada), genderbent, dan segala warning-warning lainnya (?)

**A/N**__:__¡Hola! Oyabun Shinshi di sini~ saya author newbie, jadi saya mohon maaf kalau fanfic saya ini terlalu gak bermutu dan terlalu pendek. Ini fic pertama saya dan berupa songfic, terinspirasi dari lagu Kiss Me Goodbye milik Angela Aki yang bikin sedih itu :'D saya sarankan baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya, biar lebih afdol (?) dan terakhir, kritik, saran, masukan, dan teman-temannya saya terima dengan lapang dada. Terima kasih *bows*

**Kiss Me Good-bye**

_**You say my love is all you need, to see you through**_

_**But I know these words are not quite true**_

"Aku tidak keberatan jika aku kehilangan seluruh hal baik dalam hidupku, Alice, selama kau tetap mencintaiku."

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata yang kau ucapkan padaku waktu itu. Terdengar seperti permohonan tulus, seolah kau sangat mencintaiku dan akan mati jika aku berhenti mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa ditipu. Apa yang kutangkap dari kedua bola mata zamrud itu sama sekali berbeda dengan ucapanmu. Tidak ada perasaan apapun di sana, tidak ada cinta. Yang kulihat cuma keterpaksaan. Ah, dadaku sesak sekali.

_**Here is the path you're looking for, an open door**_

_**Leading to worlds you long to explore**_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan, memaksa bibir menyunggingkan senyum. "Jangan bohongi dirimu terus menerus, _**tomato git**_," kau menatapku sedih. Ah, betapa baik hatimu. Tetap berada di sampingku, melindungi, menyokong, walaupun tidak ada gelora hati terhadapku sama sekali, walaupun kuhujani dengan makian hampir setiap hari. "Jalan kita sudah berbeda sejak awal. Kau tahu itu, kan? Kau terlalu baik, dan bodoh. Kenapa menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini?"

_**Go, if you must move on alone**_

_**I'm gonna make it on my own**_

Kau menghela napas dan menggenggam tanganku, menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak menyiksa diri, aku bersamamu karena aku memang menginginkannya. Aku... mencintaimu." Tetap berpegang pada gagasan bahwa kau mencintaiku, ya? Sejak awal aku mendeklarasikan bagaimana perasaanku padamu, aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Kau menerimaku dengan senyum lembut bukan karena kau balik mencintaiku, tapi karena kau tidak mau menyakiti perasaanku.

"Sudah kubilang, _**git**_, jangan bohongi dirimu! Caramu menatap gadis italia pemarah itu sangat berbeda dengan caramu menatapku. Kejar dia atau kau akan menyesal. Aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian, aku janji."

_**Kiss me good-bye, love's memory**_

_**Follow your heart and find your destiny**_

_**Won't shed a tear, for love's mortality**_

_**For you put the dream in my reality**_

Akhirnya pertahananmu runtuh. Kau memelukku erat, membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali dengan suara bergetar.

"_**Lo siento**_, Alice, sungguh aku minta maaf."

Aku hanya bisa balas memeluk dengan air mata merebak di pelupuk mata, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tenggorokanku terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara, kau tahu.

Ku lepaskan pelukanku, memaksakan seulas senyum yang pasti terlihat konyol karena diiringi buliran air mata di pipi. Susah payah kutelan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan dan kupaksa suaraku keluar, "Ikuti kata hatimu, kejar Lovina Vargas yang selama ini kau dambakan. Jangan sampai gagal atau aku akan membencimu selamanya, _**bloody tomato moron**_."

Kau menyeka air mataku dan memelukku lagi, lebih erat, lebih penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, sungguh. Dan terima kasih, Alice Kirkland, kau gadis yang sangat baik. Maaf, aku minta maaf..." Lalu kau mencium pipiku. Lama, lembut, hangat. Kunikmati detik-detik saat bibirmu menyentuh kulitku, sebelum akhirnya kau bangkit dengan senyum sedih dan berkata, "_**Te quiero**_, Alice, _**como a un amigo**_."

_**As time goes by I know you'll see this of me:**_

_**I loved you enough to let you go free**_

_**Go, I will give you wings to fly**_

_**Cast all your fears into the sky**_

_**Kiss me good-bye, love's mystery**_

_**All of my life I'll hold you close to me**_

_**Won't shed a tear for love's mortality**_

_**For you put the dream in my reality**_

_**Kiss me good-bye, love's memory**_

_**You put the dream in my reality**_

Sekarang aku cuma bisa memandangmu dari kejauhan, menyaksikanmu menggoda si gadis italia diiringi serapah dari mulutnya, namun terlihat jelas rona merah muda. Ah, aku tidak menyesal, Antonio, tidak sama sekali. Melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa begitu lepas, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan ketika bersamaku, membuatku bahagia lebih dari apapun.

Kuharap kau selalu bahagia bersama Lovina Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya.

FIN

What the fffuuu- is this shiiii-? #dor

Maaf kalau terlalu jelek, maaf kalau terlalu telenovela, maaf kalau saya hidup T_T #woi

Mind to RnR?


End file.
